


Proposal Woes

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone were to ask Yang if she was nervous, the blonde would have laughed right in there face and respond with an “Of course not! I know she’ll say yes!”.</p><p>In which Yang proposes. Or tries to, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Woes

If anyone were to ask Yang if she was nervous, the blonde would have laughed right in there face and respond with an “Of course not! I know she’ll say yes!”

But the fact of the matter was that she was nervous. So much so that her hands were shaking and her heart was beating fast enough that she was certain everyone around her could hear it. She had no reason to be nervous; she and Blake had been together for nearly four years now, and had been living together since their days at Beacon. It was in their second year that they had started dating, and after they had graduated it had only seemed right to find an apartment together.

And now Yang was going to propose to her wonderful, beautiful girlfriend. Tonight. In about two minutes, once she could regain her wits about her. It didn’t help that Blake was looking exceptionally beautiful tonight in her flowing black dress, amber eyes nearly glowing in the candlelight. Yang had taken them both to Blake’s favorite restaurant, citing that she just wanted to spoil her girlfriend for a day.

The ring sat in her pants pocket, the slight bulge of the box hidden underneath the table. She had picked it out ages ago, on a day when both she and Blake had been window shopping. It had been the only thing to catch Blake’s eye; a dark stone that glittered beautifully in the light, topping a band made of black titanium with gold stripes down it, melded seamlessly together.

According to Blake, it had reminded her of them. Black and gold. Night and day. She had been disappointed when they had passed by that same store later on that week, only for the ring to have been sold from the display.

Of course, Yang had called the store the minute they had gotten home so that she could reserve it, and had run out to pick it up once Blake had gone to work for the day.

So here they were, with Yang sweating bullets while Blake chatted about something that she couldn’t really pay attention to because of the sound of blood rushing through her ears.

“Yang?”

“Y-Yeah?”

Blake made that little frown that she always did when she was concerned, but tried not to show it. “Are you alright? You seem a bit… Off.”

Yang let out a startled laugh. “I’m fine! Sorry, I was just- I have something I need to tell you. Something really important.”

Here goes nothing. Yang cleared her throat as Blake sat back, watching her expectantly. She had practised this speech a million times in the mirror, but now that it was actually time to say it, her mind was drawing a blank.

The panicked expression on her face was enough to make Blake giggle. “Deep breath, sweetheart. It can’t be that terrible.”

Yang inhaled deeply. _Okay. How did it go again? Blake, you know I love you right? We’ve been together for forever it seems, and every day is better than the last. I knew from the day I met you that we would be together, ever since I saw you behind that Ursa with that smirk on your face. Will you make me the happiest person in the world and_ “-marry me?”

“Wh-what?”

The look of shock in Blake’s eyes was enough for Yang to freeze. “Oh god.. Oh god, I didn’t say any of that out loud, I just-”

“You want me to marry you?” Blake’s voice was soft, and there was a tremble in her voice that made Yang’s heart clench. In the end, all she could do was nod and pull the box out of her pocket with shaky hands, presenting it to Blake. Tears welled up in Blake’s eyes when she saw it, her hands going to her mouth. “Oh my god…”

“Oh no, please don’t cry!” Dropping the ring on the table, Yang cupped Blake’s cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs. “Please don’t cry. God, I’m so sorry, I had this whole speech planned out and I just- I wanted it to be perfect and I’ve ruined it now and-”

Blake let out a watery laugh, a wide smile on her face. “Yes.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Yes,” Blake repeated. The smile on her face lit up the room. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

The whoop that Yang let out was loud enough for all of the other tables to turn towards her. She didn’t care though. Jumping up from her seat, Yang picked her girlfriend up and spun her around before pulling her into an eager kiss. “I love you, Blake Belladonna,” she whispered once she had set Blake down. “So much.” Reaching over, Yang grabbed the ring and slipped it onto Blake’s finger.

“I love you too, Yang.” Blake pressed her lips against Yang’s once more as claps and congratulations went around the restaurant. “Let’s go home.”

“Gladly.” Yang slapped a few notes on the table, more than enough to cover the meal, before taking her girlfriend’s- fiancée’s- hand in her own. Mentally congratulating herself, Yang turned to grin at Blake. “So, you know you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, right? There’s no getting rid of me now.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
